Businesses, academic institutions, and the like have often used wall mounted boards and panels for aiding in presentations. These needs have been satisfied by using chalk boards, dry erase boards, bulletin boards and projection screens. Originally, any of these boards were fixedly mounted to a wall. This limited how and where the board could be used to provide efficient viewing.
More recently, wall systems have been used in which a track is fixed to a wall. Boards of the type described above were suspended downwardly from the track. In some cases, the board could slide along the track. This allowed the boards to be taken down when not needed, moved from room to room, or moved to a different position within a room more easily. Such wall systems, while more flexible might require removal of the board from the track for repositioning. Also, for storage each board had to occupy its own position along the wall or be removed and stored separately.
The present invention is directed to improvements in wall mounted systems for use with movable boards.